Complications
by Haleylovesyou39
Summary: Sequel to Starfire's Birthday Questions. Robin finds out that Red X is back in action, and he'll do anything to protect Starfire and the new baby. But is he willing to risk losing everything in the process?
1. Coraline Rachel Grayson

"Waaaahhhhhh" a shrill cry pierced the silence that had settled around Titan's Tower. Robin rolled over with a groan, the wailing sound registering in his mind.

"Robin, I can-"

"No, I've got it." Robin said, interrupting Starfire. She smiled up at him sweetly, rolling over in the large bed and pulling a pillow against her body. Robin knew this move well. She did it so that she could trick herself into thinking he was still there, sleeping beside her. After all that Starfire had been through - getting raped by Red X and finding out that she was pregnant with his child - Robin liked knowing that he was her safe place. In fact, he wished desperately that he could slide back into their comfortable bed and hold her in his arms. But there was someone else he had to take care of first.

"Waaaaaahhhhhh," as if on cue, another cry rang out through the Tower, and Robin shuffled his feet languidly down the hall, rubbing the sleep out of his mask-free eyes as he opened the door to Starfire's old room.

"Dude, how much longer will it be before she stops doing this?" Exclaimed an exhausted looking Beast Boy. He had already pulled the screeching baby from her crib, and handed her over to Robin without protest. Robin held the small baby close to his chest, bouncing her up and down lightly in his strong arms.

"She's a baby, Beast Boy. It's going to be a while before she stops waking up in the middle of the night. Speaking of, what are you doing awake... _in my daughter's room_?" Robin inquired, cocking his head to the side. Those were words he never thought would come out of his own mouth, and he felt like laughing at the irony of it all.

Robin hadn't planned this, of course. If people had the ability to write out their life stories before they had to live it, well, this chapter would not have been written. But as he stared down at the dozing baby cradled in his arms, he couldn't help but think that he wouldn't change a thing. Coraline Rachel Grayson (or Coral as Cyborg had nicknamed after hearing the mouthful of a name. He respecred that the name was a play off of Robin and Starfire's real names... but she needed something people could actually spell.) squirmed in Robin's arms, and he held her closer.

"Well, ummm, I was just... I mean, Coral hadn't woken up yet, and I was just coming in here to check on her..." Beast Boy said, trailing off as Robin smirked at him. Robin knew that Beast Boy treated Coral like his little sister, and in a way, she was. All of the Titans had welcomed Coral into their lives willingly, helping Robin and Starfire raise the baby girl from the moment she was born. Cyborg and Beast Boy had built the nursery that Robin was currently standing in, even going as far as putting brown polka dots on the light pink walls. Raven bought Coral clothes and, though she wouldn't admit it, had become quite smitten with the new edition to the Tower.

"Robin?" Beast Boy asked, studying his fellow Titans's face carefully.

"I just wish it had been different." Robin admitted, pushing a black curl away from Coral's face.

"I understand." Beast Boy replied, putting a hand on Robin's shoulder. They all wished things could have been different. Try as they might, the Titans couldn't always over-look the fact that Coral was partly Red X's child. And Starfire lived in constant fear that the masked villain would reappear some day and ruin her life again.

"Robin? Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked, walking into the nursery. Seeing the alarmed look on his friend's face, Robin hid Coral behind Beast Boy's back partially, feeling a protective instinct taking over his body. Beast Boy felt the instinct too, and he moved his body to fully shield the sleeping baby.

"Cyborg, what happened?"

"I've got bad news man... seriously bad news."


	2. Protecting You

"Are you sure it was Red X?" Robin whispered, leaning against the changing table. His body was trembling with anger, and he felt his eyes slide sideways to rest on Coral's crib. She was sleeping soundly, no longer crying and screaming. Robin knew it would only be a matter of time before Starfire woke up and come looking for him.

"Witnesses are positive that it was him. Apparently he only stole a couple hundred dollars from the bank, and he didn't hurt anyone." Cyborg said, and Robin turned his attention back to the two other male Titans who stood before him. Beast Boy was leaning against the wall, and Cyborg had his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"When did the robbery happen?"

"Earlier today. The police were able to get everything under control, or else they would have contacted us. Chief says that they just finished getting together all their witness reports; he wanted to let me know that it was Red X." Cyborg said, watching the Boy Wonder. Robin clenched his hands into fists and punched the changing table lightly, before running his hands through his already-disheveled, jet black hair.

"After everything he did to Starfire, that sick pervert has the nerve to show his face in Jump City?" Robin demanded. He walked over to Coral's crib and picked her up in his arms, finding that he was more contempt when she was there. She kept him from turning his anger into physical violence; as rage boiled beneath his skin, Robin found himself gripping her tighter and tighter.

"Police still haven't been able to find him. I had the idea to go after him myself... but I came in here to ask how you wanted to approach the situation."

A million ideas of torture ran through Robin's mind at that moment. Methods of how to get revenge on Red X with fire, water, knives, his own fists. But he knew that anything he did would only backfire. He had a family to protect now, and he knew that carelessly killing Red X could be the end of everyone he loved. After all, Red X was working for Slade. At least, Robin assumed that he still was.

"I don't want us to do anything." He breathed out, looking at Coral's face as he said it.

"But Robin,"

"No. Please just trust me on this one. If we were to attack Red X and fail... he'd be more apt to come after Coral and Starfire. I can't let anything happen to them. As far as Jump City is concerned, the Titans are not fighting Red X. Not right now, at least." Robin said sternly, and Cyborg nodded his head, "however, I do want us to be tracking him carefully. If Red X poses a greater threat to the city, then we'll face him. But for how, I think the police have things under control."

"Got it, Robin. And hey, don't worry. We've got your back, man." Cyborg said, walking towards the door of the nursery. Robin nodded, watching as Beast Boy followed the robotic Titan.

"Oh, and two more things," Robin started, making sure he had Beast Boy and Cyborg's full attention before he continued, "I don't want Starfire knowing about this. She has enough to worry about as it is. And secondly, as far as _anyone_ is concerned, Coral is my child. Not Red X's. Starfire and I have already agreed on this, but I just wanted to make that clear. I don't want Red X thinking he has something that he can hold against Starfire."

Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded, exiting the room slowly. As the door shut, Robin turned his back, focusing his eyes on Coral. She looked so much like him, or rather, the Red X who could have passed for his twin, that it startled Robin. Apart from her emarald green eyes - eyes she had gotten from her mother - the girl's features looked just like those that the Boy Wonder possessed. The only feature that was out of place was her nose; Robin knew that this feature came from Red X.

"Coral." Robin breathed, pressing his lips against the baby's soft forehead. She cooed in his arms, blinking her eyes open at the sound of Robin's voice.

"dada." She whispered, reaching a small hand up. She placed it on Robin's cheek and he grinned, leaning into her touch.

"That's right, Coral. Dada will protect you. I promise."


	3. Nightmare

**A/N: soooooooooo... I was reading this picture on Tumblr, and it said this: "I always thought the reason why Robin was always catching Starfire was because he doesn't want her to fall like his parents did. He now has the chance to save the person he loves instead of watching her fall helplessly like he did with his parents." I, personally, have always thought this, too. There are so many things in Robin and Starfire's relationship that make them perfect for each other. They balance each other out... and I think Starfire reminds Robin of the person he was before life turned on him, and he became a hero. Anyway, hope you enjoyed my little Robstar quote. Now, enjoy the story. **

* * *

_Red X was chasing her, gaining on her as she flew as fast as she could down the long hallway. Through twists and turns, she tried and failed to keep up her speed. But the villain behind her was gaining on her, threatening to take her down as soon as he was close enough to grab her... _

_"You can't run, Princess." He said in his computer-like voice. a chill ran down her spine and she felt tears burn at the corners of her eyes. A thousand memories came rushing back to her, most of them memories of pain. The forcefullness of his lips against hers. The roughness of his hands, as they pulled and shoved against her body. _

_"Please, do not hurt me!" She begged, forcing herself to fly faster. But she came to a screeching halt at a dead end. She turned to face Red X, seeing the feral smile that had overcome his face. His mask was gone now, and he looked like Robin. An evil version of the Boy Wonder. One who did not understand, and was not compassionate at all. _

_"Oh don't worry, Princess. I won't hurt you. You'll enjoy this thoroughly. At least, I know I will." _

"No!" Starfire screamed, sitting straight up in bed. Her hand flew up to her throat, gasping for air.

"Starfire?" Robin asked, sitting up beside her. She turned to face, realizing that he had returned from Coral's nursery without her realizing it.

"The dream. It was so real. he was there. He was after me." She said, stumbling over her words. Her body trembled, and Robin gripped her waist, pulling her close to him protectively.

"He's not here, Starfire. I promise." Robin assured her, and Starfire turned to straddle one of his legs, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned her head against his chest and inhaled his comforting scent.

"Robin?" She asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Yes, Star?"

"Coral and I... we're lucky to have you." She whispered against his chest, and Robin felt his chest tighten. He ran his hand through Starfire's dark red hair comfortingly.

"I love both of you, Star. And there's nothing I wouldn't do to keep both of you safe." Robin replied, and his stomach flipped as he said those words. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew that keeping them safe was harder now than it had ever been. Because Red X was back... and Robin knew it would only be so long before he found out about Coral.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter. I know, I know. But I'm still trying to build the story up. So anyway, as usual... Reviews are greatly appreciated, and you are all amazing just for taking the time to read this. **


	4. Truth

"Starfire, your child is chewing on the couch." Raven said in her prosaic tone. Starfire glanced towards the couch from the kitchen, a baby bottle in one hand, and a burp cloth in the other. Her eyes looked at Raven pleadingly, and the empath sighed, picking the small baby up.

Raven cradled Coral in her arms, smiling down at her amusedly. She wasn't that bad. In fact, Raven enjoyed Coral. She loved the carefree attitude that the baby had, and often found it rubbing off on her. Still, Raven could tell that Starfire was in way over her head.

"Thank you, Raven." Starfire said from near the microwave. She opened the door to it, and threw the bottle inside, right as Robin walked into the room enthusiastically. At least, he looked happy. But Raven could sense stress and dread rolling off of him. She cast the feeling aside, and turned her attention back to Coral, reminding herself to talk to him about it later.

"Good morning!" Robin said in a chipper voice, planting a kiss on Starfire's lips. He noticed the anxious look in her emerald eyes.

"Star, what's-"

Beep! Beep! Beep! The microwave screamed. Starfire jumped into action again, pulling the bottle out of the microwave. She shook it up and floated over to Raven, reaching for Coral.

Corals short, chubby arms reached back, causing a smile to flicker onto Starfire's tired face as she pulled the baby into her arms, and stuck the bottle into her waiting mouth. Coral's eyes began to close immediately, and Starfire breathed deeply, sinking down to sit on the couch.

"I'm gonna go do some reading now that Coral's settled down." Raven muttered, walking out of the room. Robin waved at her as she left, and moved to sit beside Starfire.

"So, how are my two favorite girls this morning?"

"Exhausted."

"And why's that?"

"I do not believe either of us got much sleep last night." Starfire responded, leaning down to kiss Coral's small nose. The baby's nose wrinkled in response, and she reached out a hand for her mother's, wrapping her fist around Starfire's index finger.

Robin smiled and observed the two in admiration, leaning over to kiss Coral's forehead.

"And why didn't you sleep?"

"You were out, and Coral and I were both waiting for you to return. Unfortunately, you didn't."

"Star, I told you. I was out checking over Jump City."

"Could that not have waited until morning."

"No." Robin replied firmly, leaning away from her and staring into her eyes. Even with his mask on, Starfire could picture his penetrating blue orbs; she shivered at the thought, reminding herself that she was trying to be mad at him.

But oh, it was hard to be mad at Robin. Especially after everything he'd done for she and Coral.

"I wish you would have told me why you were going."

"I didn't have a specific reason, Star. Just checking up on the city."

"Are the Tower's security systems not capable of doing that anymore?"

"Starfire, I wanted to make sure the city was safe, myself. The security system might miss something."

"Then perhaps we should get it fixed so that you won't have to leave at night, again."

"Why are you fighting me on this, Starfire? I'm trying to keep you and my daughter safe."

"From what?" Starfire demanded, standing up. Robin looked up and her, and rose to his feet as well, walking towards the window that overlooked Jump City. He pressed the palm of his hand against the cold glass, fighting the truth that burned his mouth and threatened to escape. The problem with the truth was that once it was out, Starfire and Coral would be in even more trouble. Saying the words made the nightmare real, and Robin didn't know if he could handle the nightmare again.

His mind flashed back to the day Starfire had come back to the Tower, injured and afraid. She hadn't even let him touch her. Red X had taken everything from her. Her happiness, her dignity, her innocence. And when he had taken all that from Starfire, he had broken a part of Robin. And Robin couldn't bear to see her like that again.

"Nothing." he finally said, after several seconds of uncomfortable silence. He spun on his heel and headed for his office, leaving behind a bewildered Starfire.


	5. Distractions

Paperwork. It was the only thing Robin was trying to do, yet it was the last thing on his mind. He reached up and peeled his mask off, clenching his eyes shut tightly. He reached up and rubbed his temples, throwing down the pen that was causing his hand to ache.

Why couldn't she trust him? Robin had given Coral his name, vowed to protect her and Starfire, and he had declared his love for both of them, several times. Though he didn't make a big deal about it. But what did she want? A banner promising that his intentions were all good? A signed document stating that he wouldn't let anything hurt the two of them? No. Robin knew what she needed.

Starfire needed honesty, something that he wasn't giving her. He was lying to her to protect her, but where would that get him in the end? Alone, protecting himself?

So many questions filled his mind, but they were all left unanswered, and he felt a headache coming on. Robin stood up slowly, walking towards the front of his desk. He picked up a picture frame, running his fingertips over the faces inside.

"Mom, Dad. I wish you could tell me what to do." He whispered, staring into their happy eyes. Robin knew they weren't there with him, but he still felt the need to let them know he was thinking of them. That he was always thinking of them.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, coming into his office. She was the only one who didn't knock before entering. Not that he minded. Robin didn't care if Starfire came to see him. In fact, he loved it when she would come and "distract" him from his work. She was good at the whole distracting thing.

"Hey, Star." Robin answered awkwardly, placing the picture down on his desk. Starfire smiled and walked closer to him, extending her arms to reveal a BLT sandwich on a red plate.

"I come bearing food. And an apology."

Robin chuckled, grabbing the sandwich from her and placing it on the desk behind him. Food could wait.

"I accept the food. But what are you here to apologize for?" he asked, encircling her waist with his strong arm. She allowed herself to be pulled against him.

"For not trusting that you had a reason to check in on Jump City. For doubting your explanation and, as it is said on your planet, 'jumping down your throat.'"

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Star. I shouldn't have left last night and not come back. I forget sometimes, that you're here waiting for me to get back."

Starfire laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing her nose against his lightly. It was an intimate move, and Robin remembered the time he had taught her about rubbing noses, or "butterfly kisses."

"Perhaps we were both being the fools." she said, leaning her forehead against his. Robin laughed and hugged her closer to him, kissing her lips lightly.

There were some things that Robin would never get tired of: beating Cyborg at video games, dissing Beast Boy about his terrible taste in food, hearing Coral call him "dada." But most of all, Robin would never get tired of being with Starfire. He had found that when she was gone, he craved her presence, the way a starving man longs for food.

This was dangerous. Getting committed to someone in such a way was life threatening for a hero; Robin knew this. But that didn't stop him from being with her, and fulfilling the human desires that still burned within him, despite his occupation. Being a hero was supposed to mean depriving himself of human luxuries, such as going on vacation, partying in clubs, and spending hours locked in his room doing PG-13 things with the girl of his dreams.

But Robin had decided long ago that Starfire was worth it. Or maybe he had always known this. After their first kiss on the Tower's roof, he was left wanting more; he knew he couldn't keep himself from her.

"Robin..." Starfire breathed against his lips, smirking at the wild look in his eyes. Several minutes had flown by, and the two heroes were now a tangled mess of intertwined limbs and rumpled clothing.

"I know, I know. We both have stuff to do. But couldn't we..." his voice trailed off as he placed another passionate kiss on her lips. She giggled and pulled away from him, straightening her shirt. Robin felt a growl form in his throat, and he held it back, allowing a groan to slip from his lips instead.

"You have paperwork to do." she replied, hopping of his desk and guiding him to his chair. He pulled her into it with him, setting her on his lap.

"It can wait."

"You are very persistent, Robin. But I have to go get Coral. She'll be awake in a few minutes." Starfire stood up and kissed his cheek lightly, letting her fingers trail down his chest.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear, sending a chill down Robin's spine.

"You too." He said, reeling from the move even after she had walked away from his desk. He kept his eyes glued to her until she was gone from the room, then he turned his attention back to the paperwork, and the inviting sandwich in front of him.

Taking a bite of his lunch, Robin lifted the pen in his hand and began filling out a report, only to be interrupted by a heart-wrenching scream coming from Coral's nursery.


	6. Gone

A/N: I am up wayyy too late. Why? Because when I feel the need to write, it literally deprives me of human needs, like eating and sleeping. So anyway, I apologize in advanced for any words spelled wrong, and any major grammatical errors. Enjoy the story!

"Starfire!" Robin shouted, running to Coral's nursery. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were coming from the other end of the hallway, frantic looks on each of their faces.

None of them were as frightened as Robin, though. He felt his heart pound in his chest, and his eyes watered. He didn't know if they were tears of fear or anger; he let them slip from his eyes, realizing he hadn't put his mask back on.

That didn't matter at the moment. The only thought in Robin's mind was the echoing scream that had come from his daughter's room. The hallways suddenly seemed too long, despite the fact that he was merely inches from The room.

When they got to the nursery Robin rushed inside, immediately locking his eyes on Starfire. She crumpled on her knees, her head dropped into her hands. Robin threw himself on the floor in front of her, placing his hands over hers and removing them from her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and tear-filled, and Robin cupped her face in his hands.

"Starfire, what happened?"

"S-sh-C-c..." Starfire stuttered, a sob racking through her body. Cyborg and Beast Boy moved to Coral's crib quickly, as Raven and Robin tried to calm Starfire.

"She's gone." Cyborg breathed, fisting his hand. Beast Boy did the same beside him, letting a string of cuss words fly from his mouth. None of the Titans bothered to stop him. In fact, they all remained frozen.

"What?" Robin asked, gripping Starfire closer to his chest. She sobbed into his shirt, struggling to breathe. Her child. Her baby.

Cyborg finally answered Robin, his own emotions threatening to overtake him, "Coral's gone."

A/N: short chapter. I know. Before you beg me to make longer chapters, I will. But this one was practically begging to be written. And so, here you go. Another chapter from the writer who couldn't sleep. I'm rambling now. Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated, and so is constructive criticism. Thanks to all.


	7. Realization

Slade looked at Red X with an unchanging face, his mask hiding his smirk of amusement. Red X was proving to be a valuable partner. Even better than Robin, in fact.

Robin had been an ungrateful assistant. Slade knew how to train Robin to become the best he could be. But did the brat care? No. Not at all. He wanted to stay loyal to his friends.

Slade almost scoffed the idea. Friends. What good were friends when you had the chance to take down all of Jump City? What good was loyalty when you could work with the best villain there was.

Red x, however, appreciated Slade's efforts and was everything an apprentice should be. If Slade said "jump," Red X would ask "how high?" without missing a beat. And he would comply to Slade's request, even if meant risking his own life. Yes, a very promising apprentice indeed.

"You succeeded in your task." Slade said, taking the bundle from Red X's arms. He nodded, dropping his arms to his side and walking with Slade into the dark building. For some twisted reason, Slade loved the dark, and the fear it provoked from others. He liked that he could hide in the dark, and blend into it.

"Yes. It was easy. Like taking candy from a baby. Or should I say, taking a baby from Robin."

"Very good. Once he realizes that we have you and Starfire's child, he'll-"

"Wait, what?"

"You interrupted me."

"You just said Starfire and I's child."

"Correct."

"I was told I would be taking Robin's child. Are you telling me that this baby... She's..." Red X's voice trailed off as he watched the snoozing girl twitch in Slade's unloving arms, realization dawning on him.

He had stolen his own child.

"Yes. I guess I failed to mention that. Either way, she's part Starfire. Which means it will kill Robin to watch her suffer."

"No." Red X said, freezing in place. Slade kept walking, ignoring the younger boy's protest.

"You already took her Red X. Besides, do you really think she would want you as a father?"

"That's not the point, Slade. That's my child."

"Correction. Your creation. Which you created by forcing yourself on a young girl. This child is merely a pawn in a plan to take down Robin. If you don't like it, you can leave. I have what I need."

"I'm not leaving until you give me the baby."

"Well then," Slade said, chuckling darkly, "I guess you'll stay here forever."


	8. Blame

"How can she be gone? Why didn't the security system let us know someone was in the Tower? Why didn't we know that someone was in the Tower?"

"Look man, I can't answer those questions for you. Whoever it was turned off all the systems. I don't know how they did. But they did."

"What do you mean whoever it was? We know who it was. Red X is the only person it could have been."

"What about Sl-"

"Slade never does a job himself. Especially not when he has a willing apprentice to help him." Robin snarled, standing in front of Starfire protectively. He'd been standing this way for several minutes, as Cyborg tried to figure out who took Coral. Much to Robin's protests that it had to be Red X, Cyborg was making sure.

"Robin, we'll find her. Don't worry."

"If we don't hurry up, she'll be dead by the time we get there!" At these words, Starfire let out a strangled sob and dropped her head into her hands.

"Star, it's gonna be okay." Beast Boy said comfortingly, putting a hand on Starfire's shoulder. Starfire shook her head and sniffed, controlling the sobs that racked through her body.

"This is my fault..."

"Star, no its not." Robin said, turning around to face her. He gripped her hands in his, looking straight into her eyes. She tried avoiding his gaze, but found that it was pointless.

"I should have been keeping an eye on her. I shouldn't have left her alone. I shouldn't have-"

"No, Star. You shouldn't have to worry about leaving Coral alone. This is Red X's fault. Not yours."

"Speaking of, my scanners confirmed it. Red X was definitely the one who took Coral. The question is, where'd he take her?" Cyborg asked, pressing some buttons on his arm. Robin frowned and glanced back at Starfire.

She stepped towards Cyborg and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, looking at him hopefully.

"Perhaps I may be of assistance."


	9. Threats

Red X paced back and forth outside of Slade's hideout, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He had taken his own child. The baby inside, probably being tortured by Slade, was 50% him. Man had he screwed up this time.

Of course, Red X was used to screwing up. But not like this. This was a whole new extreme, one that left Red X clueless and desperate.

He could go to the Titans and ask them for help.

Red X laughed at this thought, immediately realizing that major flaws in that plan. The Titans wanted him dead. When he got there, he'd either A) be killed as soon as he walked through the doors. Or B) spend way too much time convincing them that he was going to help them, and ultimately, run out of time to save the baby.

Oh what a twisted life he lived. Even as a villain, he couldn't do anything right.

Red X heard a sound in the distance, and turned just in time to dodge an incoming starbolt. Great, he thought, crouching low on the ground. The Titans were there, and they were going to ruin everything.

Another starbolt flew towards Red X's head, and he lunged forward, lying flat on the ground. Two hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him up, bringing him face to face with a rather angry Robin.

No, anger didn't cover it. Robin was utterly livid, and the way his nails dug into Red X's costume suggested that he wasn't there to fight. He was only there to save Coral. Anything else could wait for later.

"Where is she?" He snarled, slamming Red X against the side of the building. He winced in pain at the contact, but held Robin's cold glare.

"I don't have her."

"Don't even give me that, Red X. We know you took Coral. Where is she?"

Red X took a moment to look around, taking in the Titans who stood behind Robin. He let his eyes rest on Starfire for a moment, smiling wickedly behind his mask.

"Hey, princess. I always knew you'd come back for me."

Robin let loose a feral snarl and slammed Red X against the wall again, tightening his grip around the villain's throat.

"Enough with the games."

"Fine. But I'm telling you, I don't have your precious baby. Slade does. And the more time you spend throwing me around, the less time you'll have until Slade disposes of her."

"disposes?" Robin said, loosening his grip.

"Yes, smart one. Disposes. He wants to get to you. And right now, harming that child is the best way."

"Take us to her." Statfire demanded, stepping forward.

"Sorry, princess. But I can't do that."

"If you care about your life, you will."

"I'm the villain Robin, remember? I don't help you kids out. Besides, I just learned that I'm a father. So I'm on my way to pick up a baby present."

"She's not your daughter."

"Really, because you're not the one who helped make her." Red X responded, glancing at Starfire. She shivered and recoiled, standing behind Cyborg's shoulder.

"You didn't help anything. Now show us where she is." Robin growled, tightening his grip again. Red X stated down at him, enjoying the annoyance that showed on Robin's face.

"She's inside. But good luck trying to save her. You know as well as I do that Slade can destroy all of you."

"Which is why you're going to help us. You got all of us into this mess with your perverted scheme. So you're going to finish this with us. Now you can either go in there with us and risk being hurt by Slade... Or I can take care of you myself. And trust me, I can be a lot worse than Slade."

Rex X dropped his head and considered this, feeling his breaths become more ragged each time Robin tightened his hands around his neck.

"Okay. I'll help you."


	10. Touching

Robin's eyes focused on the darkness that surrounded him. Slade sure did enjoy dark, creepy hideouts. This one, in particular, smelled of several chemicals brewing together. It made his nose twitch, and he turned to see Beast Boy scratching at his own green nose.

Turning to face forward, Robin's eyes searched for Red X's back in the darkness, locating him only a few centimeters ahead. He felt a hand grip his from behind, and he squeezed the warm hand comfortingly. If things got bad, his biggest priority was to protect Starfire and Coral. Even if it meant losing his own life in the process.

The halls in Slade's hideout were completely silent, and Robin could hear everyone's feet Scuffing against the cement floor. He briefly wondered where Slade kept finding these abandoned buildings. Was there a website that resembled dating sites called "Meet Your Evil Lair," or "Find a Hot Hideout?"

He let a chuckle escape his lips despite the urgency of their situation, and he saw Starfire give him an inquisitive look. He shook his head, then nudged it towards Red X, picking up speed to keep from lagging behind.

Starfire sped up obediently, keeping a tight grip on Robin's hand. He knew coming here was hard for her. Hell, it was hard for him to come here, just knowing what had happened to her inside these walls. Or rather, knowing part of what happened to her. The truth was, she wouldn't tell Robin all the details. And he didn't pry, choosing instead to trust Starfire and show her just how understanding he could be.

If nothing else, Robin was a supportive boyfriend. At the beginning, it had been hard. Touching her was difficult. There were certain places on her body that caused her to recoil in fear every time Robin's hands brushed against them.

Once, after the two had gotten a little - okay a lot - carried away during one of their make-out sessions, Starfire had woken up screaming, clutching her then-pregnant stomach. After that night, Robin hadn't been able to kiss her for a week. Now, however, she was starting to get more comfortable around him. It helped that they shared a bed. Robin could idly run his hand over her tummy, or press his leg against her own. All very innocent touches that tested Starfire's willingness to be near him.

He was sure, though, that after coming to this place, she'd go back to cringing when he kissed her ribs, and flying away when his hand brushed lightly against the inside of her thigh. Robin would be patient, however, reminding himself that this was all partly his fault. He'd created Red X in the first place... And now he had to deal with the mistakes he'd made.


	11. Plan

The plan was simple. Simple but genius; Red X have himself an imaginary pat on the back for coming up with it. He would drag a worn and defeated Robin into the main part of the hideout, where Slade would be setting up everything for his "Make Robin Suffer" scheme. Robin would be thrown into the corner, handcuffs on, with a key hidden within his palm.

Slade would be so happy with the prospect of having the Boy Wonder there to watch his daughter suffer, that he wouldn't even notice Red X signal Starfire. She - waiting outside the door - would signal Cyborg, who would cut off all the power in the building. This would eliminate the few dim lights that surrounded Slade's work area, leaving him momentarily blind to the world around him.

Then, Robin and Red X would rescue Coral and hand her over to Starfire, who would stay in the other room with the baby. The rest of the Titans (with the help of Red X) would take down Slade, and return home happily.

Honestly, the FBI needed to hire Red X. Or at least give him a badge. A badge would be lovely.

"You are sure this will work?" Starfire asked skeptically, twirling a lock of hair in her hand. Red X watched her closely, licking his lips as his eyes fell to her mouth.

Well, you couldn't take the villain out of Red X, that was for sure. And even though he was helping the Titans this once, he knew when it was over, Robin would be coming for him.

"Positive. Have some faith, Princess."

"Why should we trust you?" Raven asked, breaking her silence for once. Red X didn't remember ever hearing her speak, and there was something about her tone that grated on his nerves. He smirked beneath the mask.

"Because," he started, eyeing each of them. He held Robin's gaze for several moments, an unspoken conversation passing between the two of them. Finally, Red X turned his attention back to Raven and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm your last hope."


	12. Handcuffs

The handcuffs bit into Robin's wrists uncomfortably, and he struggled against the metal restraints. Red X held his shoulder tightly, no doubt enjoying the fact that he had the Boy Wonder locked up.

Robin had to remind himself that this was all part of the plan. Just like leaving Starfire alone, in a place that haunted her nightmares, was part of the plan.

"Hold still." Red X growled under his breath. Robin realized he'd been fighting against the cuffs, his instincts taking over as his thoughts drifted elsewhere. Now, he concentrated on reminding himself to look defeated. He was the mouse who had just been captured by the house cat.

Robin allowed his arms to go limp behind him, focusing only on his shallow breathing. Red X chuckled behind him, feeling Robin relax.

"I like telling you what to do."

"Don't get used to it."

"Why not, Robin. We are ultimately the same, anyway. So you should be happy to take commands from me. It's like receiving instructions from yourself."

"We are nothing alike." Robin responded, his body becoming rigid again. He felt the need to turn around and slap Red X in the face. But with his hands cuffed behind his back, fighting was useless.

"You created me."

"I created the suit. I didn't create the person wearing it."

"But see, that's where you're wrong. You inspired me. The way you teamed up with Slade, betraying your friends... That was genius."

"I didn't team up with Slade for his benefit."

"Right. So you did everything for yourself."

"And my team."

"Fine. I'll accept that. But you can't tell me you didn't enjoy a walk on the wild side." Robin didn't respond to this, letting his mind process the words. Was it true? Had he enjoyed being the dark, mysterious villain more than being the accurate, selfless hero? Did he crave the adrenaline that pumped through his entire body when he tried to steal something? True, fighting villains gave him a rush of adrenaline. But it was nothing compared to when he curled his hand around an object that he wasn't supposed to have...

No. He was a hero. That was all he was. He wasn't a villain; he couldn't be. Villains didn't have friends, they had apprentices. Villains didn't save, they killed. Villains didn't have a home, they had hideouts.

"We're almost there. At the end of this hallway, we'll take a left, and you'll get to see your favorite person. Any last words in case something goes wrong?"

"Yeah. If I live through this, I'm kicking your ass."

"I think I'll engrave that on your headstone, Boy Wonder."

Robin glared towards Red X, who shrugged, grabbing both of Robin's arms. Robin let his body relax completely.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You might need this." Robin felt Red X press something into the palm of his hand. He ran his fingers over the silver key, then clasped his hand around it tightly. That key was his lifeline; the only thing keeping him alive.

Red X rounded a corner at the end of the hallway, and Robin saw Slade, his back turned towards the two.

"Slade." Red X called, digging his nails into Robin's arms. robin winced in pain and dropped his head down. Somewhere in the distance, he heard a baby shout.

"Dada!" the tiny voice said, and Robin's eyes widened.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

"A prisoner. I figured he'd enjoy your show."

"Well aren't you lucky, Robin," Slade said as Red X threw him into the corner of the smaller room, "you get a front row seat."


	13. Failure

Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm. Robin breathed in and out slowly, leaning against the wall behind him. He struggled to get the handcuffs unlocked; he knew that big movements would make Slade suspicious.

In frond of him, he could see Coral crying in a metal crib, with bars that reminded Robin of a prison cell. He kept his eyes on her to stay focused, pausing his frantic hands to take a deep breath in. This plan was going to work. It had to work.

Slade turned around and crossed his arms in front of his body, watching Robin closely. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. The day he truly took the Boy Wonder down: physically and emotionally.

"Struggle all you want. It's useless Robin. Can't you accept the fact that I won this time."

"You didn't win."

"I have you in handcuffs, and your daughter is about to be killed. After she's gone, I might even go after her mother."

"Leave. Them. Alone." Robin snarled, leaning forward. He wanted to leap up and strangle Slade. He wanted to use every bit of strength in his body to make it impossible for Slade to live.

His hands became sweaty, and Robin gripped the key tighter, focusing on his job, and not the anger that boiled beneath his skin and threatened to explode.

As if Slade sensed that Robin was Holding in his rage, he walked over to Coral's crib and picked up the screeching baby, holding her in his arms.

"That's right, Coral. Cry for your daddy. He can't help you. He never could."

"Stop it, Slade!"

"But why Robin? I'm just telling her the truth. She needs to understand that her father failed her." Slade lifted Coral into the air, shaking her a bit. Robin felt the handcuffs slice his skin as he pulled his arms apart, trying desperately to finish up quickly.

Finally, Robin found the key hole, and shoved the key inside, flicking his eyes towards Red X. He nodded carefully, signaling Red X."

Robin felt a sense of accomplishment and joy fill him as he realized that the plan was working. He was going to save Coral, and he'd never let her out of his sight again. The plan was going to work, Robin was absolutely positive of this. Until he broke the key.


	14. Trigger

Robin's hands scraped the hard ground as he tried desperately to free himself from his restraints. He tried to get Red X's attention, knowing that because of him, the plan was ruined.

But Red X was distracted, because he thought Robin had succeeded in unlocking the handcuffs. He was looking towards the hallway now, where Starfire was stationed and ready for the signal.

Robin wanted to scream. He felt his heart pump harder in his chest, fear replacing the adrenaline in his blood. This is how it would end.

He knew if Red X would look at him for a moment, Robin would be able to let him know not to signal Starfire. But it was too late, and he watched as Red X turned to Slade.

"So, what are your plans for the little girl?"

"I believe it is best if you watch and find out. Besides, I wouldn't want to spoil the ending for our captive."

"Slade, please, don't touch her!" Robin shouted, his fear making the words sound pathetic. Red X noted the change in Robin's voice, but decided that the Boy Wonder was just acting.

Slade walked over to where Coral was, and picked her up, holding her high in the air. This was what he needed. This would make things easier.

"What about the other Titans, Slade?"

"Those pathetic heroes? Like they'd do anything with the life of Starfire's daughter on the line."

Starfire flew into the room at that point, flying towards Slade. Taken off guard, he let his grip on Coral slacken, and felt her being torn from his hands.

"Wrong, Slade. You should've known we'd show up eventually." Cyborg called, walking into the room. He aimed his arm towards Slade, who jumped upwards and wrapped his fingers on the edge of a metal beam. He flipped so that he was standing upright, a gun in his right hand.

Starfire was curled on the ground, hunched over Coral protectively. Slade took advantage of the position, and pointed the gun towards her, stopping the other Titans in their tracks.

"Well, isn't this just wonderful. The chance to dispose of a Titan and her daughter. And all it takes is one pull of a trigger."

Robin gasped, his eyes flying open wildly as he felt his heart fall through his chest. He couldn't breathe, and it felt as if his whole body had shut down. The world went black, and the last thing he heard was the sound of a gun going off.


	15. Numb

Robin remembered a gunshot, then a baby's shrill cry. After that, his brain shut off, as if someone had stopped a VHS tape. His memories were fuzzy, and he felt his mind slowly coming back to the present. It was like he was in sleep mode, and his whole body was finally restarting.

He curled his fingers, running the tips over the plastic that he was lying on. It was cool and calming, and he tried to force his eyes open. They refused, though, glued shut by some invisible force.

He wondered briefly if this was what dying felt like. If it was, then it wasn't nearly as glorious as people made it out to be. It was all darkness, combined with the feeling that his body wasn't connected to his thoughts. He could feel his hands, but besides that, he was numb.

Yeah, dying sucked. That is, if he was dying. But Robin wondered briefly how he could have died. The last thing he remembered was watching Slade pull a gun on Starfire...

"Starfire!" Robin shouted, sitting straight up. His eyes shot open, and he felt two pairs of hands pushing him down onto the bed in the infirmary of Titan's Tower.

"Calm down, Rob. Your heart can't take anymore stress." Cyborg said, his voice making Robin cringe. Since when did Cyborg give orders? He was the leader. A leader who needed to find Starfire.

"I need to find Starfire!"

"Robin, you have to calm down." Raven said, pressing her fingertips into his shoulder. He fought her grip, feeling a third set of hands press against the same shoulder that Raven was holding.

"Rae, can you enter his mind and calm him down?"

"No. It's too dangerous. Robin collapsed at Slade's because his body couldn't handle the trauma and stress he was experiencing. I don't know if he's fully recovered yet, and if I enter his mind, I could seriously damage him. Or myself. He's resisting us."

"Robin, if you can't calm down, I'm gonna have to hook you up to an IV."

"Where is Starfire?" Robin shouted again, and Raven looked across the plastic bed at Cyborg. Beast Boy followed her gaze, clenching his eyes shut, then opening them again.

"Robin, please calm down." Beast Boy begged, sinking his long fingernails into the Titan's arm. He cringed as Robin groaned in pain. He didn't like hurting Robin. Hated it in fact. But he knew that if they told Robin what had happened at Slade's hideout after the gun was fired, then they might loose Robin again. For good, this time.

"Okay, okay." Robin surrendered. He let his body go slack in the other Titans' hands, and listened to his heart monitor register the slowing of his heart.

Beast Boy watched too, waiting until it slowed to an almost-regular pace. He looked at Cyborg then, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Now?" He asked, and Cyborg nodded.

"Guys, now that I'm calmed down, please, tell me where Starfire is." Robin pleaded, and his teammates looked down at him.

"Robin," Cyborg started, "there's something you should know."


	16. Emotions

A/N: I love leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. Mostly because I love seeing what you guys guess will happen. Well anyway, since "Complications" just reached over 50 reviews (Yay!) I decided to post another chapter. You guys can thank Makorrian316 for getting you to the over 50 mark. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, and you are all amazing. Enjoy!

"Red X what?" Robin whispered, dropping his head into his hands.

"We couldn't stop him, Robin. He made the decision for himself." Cyborg said, crossing his arms over his chest. A look of sorrow filled his human eye, and Robin felt his stomach churn.

"Did you guys... Did you take care of it?"

"We didn't have a chance to. Slade disappeared with Red X right after."

"And Starfire and Coral?"

"They're okay, Rob. Red X sacrificed himself to save them." Robin's mind mind processed the information he'd been given. Red X had jumped in front of Starfire and Coral, saving both from Slade's gunshot. Because of the action, the bullet had gone into Red X's chest - a shot that had surely been fatal. Yet Slade took Red X's body before any of the Titans could do anything. And where was Robin during all of this? Passed out on the floor, in handcuffs.

"Where are they?"

"Asleep. You were only out for a day, but Starfire's been holed up in her room, crying. Beast Boy's been taking care of Coral."

"Why is Star-"

"She watched Red X get shot right in front of her, Robin. And then she saw you passed out, and, well, it was too much for her to handle. I had to carry her back here while Raven carried you and Beast Boy carried Coral."

"Raven, is she-"

"Injured? Physically, no. But emotionally, she's worse than you. She just needs time, Robin. Starfire experiences emotions much more powerful than we do. So what is merely happiness for us is pure joy for her."

"And what's sad for us, is completely depressing for her." Robin finished. Raven nodded, pulling her hood back up on her head.

"Can I... Can I go see her?"

"You can try. She hasn't let any of us in there."

"Thanks, guys. For everything." Robin said, walking out the door of the infirmary. He realized then that it was the first time he'd ever thanked his teammates. Maybe he had more to learn about being a hero than he realized.


	17. The Document

Robin stood in front of his desk, turning a folded piece of paper over and over in his hands. It was funny how something as light as a printed document could decide someone's fate. But as Robin opened the document up to read it for the umpteenth time that day, he knew the paper held more to it than just his fate. It held the fate of others in it as well.

"May I come in?" Starfire asked, stepping inside before he could even answer. She wore a modest black dress, and she was cradling Coral in her arms.

Starfire had barely let Coral out of her sight for the past week. Even with preparations for Red X's funeral -her idea- she'd made sure Coral was always in the arms of either she or one of the Titans. Robin knew it was paranoia, but he couldn't help but worry about her.

"Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg are ready to go."

"Star, are you sure you wanna do this?"

"On your planet it is customary to honor the dead in this way, yes?"

"Yeah, but Red X... After what he did to you, I mean, I didn't think..." Robin stopped talking, unable to form his thoughts into words. Starfire gave him a bittersweet smile and walked over to him, straightening his tie with one hand.

"Although I do not like it, Red X and I are bound together in a way that I cannot, and would not want to ever reverse. Plus, he saved my life. And Coral's. He died a hero, even though he lived as a villain."

Starfire stated down at Coral as she said this, and Robin gave her a tender smile, leaning forward to press his lips against her forehead. He felt the paper in his hands crinkle, and he stepped back.

"Star, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Yes?"

"You know I love you and Coral, right?"

"Yes. And we both love you, Robin."

"I'm glad. Well, I've been thinking, and, I realized... growing up without parents was hard for me. Never having someone there to give me their approval. Never knowing if I was living up to their expectations. And I don't want Coral to go through that."

"But Robin, Coral has parents. She has us."

"Technically, she only has you. I've been saying that I'm her father, but we both know that words won't change anything."

"Robin, what are you trying to say?" Starfire asked, cocking her head to the side. She watched as Robin ran a hand through his messy black hair, then pulled on the light gray, button down shirt that he was wearing. His blue eyes shone with an emotion that Starfire couldn't quite pinpoint, and he chewed on his bottom lip. Was it possible that the Boy Wonder was... nervous?

"Star, I don't wanna just claim that I'm Coral's father. I want it to be legally set in stone that she belongs to me. So, while you were setting things up for the funeral in the last few days, I went out and got this." Robin handed the paper over to Starfire, and she grabbed it from him carefully. He took Coral from her so that she could use both hands to unfold the document, watching as a thousand emotions played out across her gorgeous features.

"A-adoption papers? Robin, are you sure."

"I've never been more positive in my life, Star. Of course, there will be a meeting in court... But I got the judge to agree on it being low-profile so that this doesn't get out and end up on the front page of the newspapers."

"Oh, Robin..." Starfire replied, flinging her arms around his neck. He shifted himself so that he could hold both Coral and Starfire in his arms, clinging to two things that mattered to him most.

"You two okay in here?" Beast Boy asked, walking into the room. He wore a dark green polo and black slacks, both clothes that he probably pulled out of the very back of his closet. For once, his hair looked slightly decent.

"Yeah, Beast Boy, we're fine. In fact, we're perfect."


	18. Apprentice

One little gunshot. That was all it had taken to kill Red X. Or at least, they thought. But could Red X ever truly die? Well, as long as Slade had the suit, there were endless numbers of people just waiting to be his apprentice.

Not that any of them would stick around for very long. They all ended the same way: they decided being a hero was easier. After all, heroes were the ones who got the fame and the fortune. Villains? Well, mugshots were the closest thing they got having paparazzi photos taken.

Robin had decided that he was meant to be a hero. Even though Slade knew the Boy Wonder was hiding his wicked side. No teenage boy was that pure and mighty.

Terra had chosen the loyalty of her friends over the loyalty of Slade. Of course, loosing Terra didn't bother him as much. She had been a reckless teenage girl. And although she had proven valuable for a while there, he had always known she would fall eventually.

Then there was Red X, who had died because he wanted to do a heroic act for once in his life. Slade had thought he would have lasted longer. But they all fell down eventually. And Slade was always ready with someone else to fill their spot.

Yes, Apprentices would always die off. In fact, Slade wondered briefly if he should just go solo again, the way he had for so many years. But he quickly reminded himself of why he liked having an apprentice: controlling someone else to do things for you was much better than doing it yourself.

Slade picked up the Red X uniform in front of him, admiring it from top to bottom. As far as he was concerned, Red X would always live. As long as there was someone to wear the suit.

**A/N: -ahem- you didn't think I'd leave the story with a happily ever after did you? That's too normal. Anyways, The ending of this story is extremely bittersweet. I truly enjoyed writing this story, and have loved all the reviews it's received. Those of you who have stuck by and read it, thank you so much. It means the world to me. And who knows, maybe we'll be seeing more of Coral, Robin, Starfire, and of course, Red X, in the future. **


	19. Preview

**IMPORTANT: For those of you who have been asking: yes, there will be a third story in this series! I'm amazingly excited to write it, and it will be published soon, and will be titled "Till Death Do Us Part." and just because I'm feeling majorly excited, here's a little preview:**

Starfire pulled at the skirt of her silver and white dress, clutching her bouquet of roses in her hand. She could feel her palms sweating, and her mouth was quickly becoming dry.

"You okay?" Cyborg asked from beside her. He took her hand and looped it over his elbow, smiling at her reassuringly. Everything was going to be okay. Or at least, she hoped.

The music started playing, and Starfire looked out across the yard. She could see row upon row of white chairs, all filled with honorary Titans. She took a deep breath and began counting. She reached five before she felt Cyborg tug on her arm.

Her whole body felt like jello, and she imagined that Cyborg was completely frustrated that he had to drag her down the long aisle and towards the alter that was ahead of them. She caught a glimpse of Robin at the alter, his mask gone, and a joyous smile on his face. This was a happy day, so why did she feel so distressed?

When they reached the alter, Starfire took her place beside Robin, and gave him a quick smile. but as soon as he turned around to flash her one in return, the music resumed playing, and a girl in a dress so gorgeous that even Cinderella would be jealous began walking down the aisle. Starfire watched in horror as she stood on the other side of Robin, taking his hands in hers. She looked so delicate, and so unfamiliar.

"R-Robin, what are you doing?" She whispered as the music died down.

"What do you mean, Star? Don't you remember? I'm getting married."


	20. Announcement

Some important things:

One: The third story in this series will be released... *drum roll, please* This Sunday. It will, in fact, be titled "Till Death Do Us Part," and I'll go ahead and give you the summary. Just to give you an idea of what's coming.

_With Robin and Starfire's wedding approaching, everyone in Jump City is getting anxious. Jails are installing extra security guards, and the villains within the cells are itching to destroy the hero lovebirds. But what happens when Robin begins to get cold feet? Could it have something to do with the mysterious threats he's been getting? The ones that tell him Starfire will die if if they end up at the altar together? And why isn't he telling the Titans about the threats? Robin's cryptic behavior is beginning to worry everyone, and they're starting to wonder if the Boy Wonder will ever make it down the aisle._

Ahhhh, excitement. Anyway, that's the full summary. Hope you guys are as stoked as I am.

Second: A couple important stories of mine that you may or may not have read:

"The Games They Play": A collection of unrelated oneshots where Robin and Starfire play some of your favorite games. I'm currently taking suggestions for some games, and would LOVE it if you'd check out a couple of the chapters in the story. It'd mean a lot to me.

"To Meet Again": A story I'm writing with Ariana Jones. She's a marvelous writer, and the story is the first adventure story I've done. So I'm stepping out of the box a little. Again, I'd LOVE if you'd check this one out.

Third: Thank you guys all SO much for the reviews "Complications" has gotten. Seriously, you're all the best. I didn't expect the story to get nearly as much feedback as it has been getting... So you guys have just... made my life incredible. Everytime I read a review, I feel like I'm walking on a cloud.

Much love to each of you, and keep an eye out for "Till Death Do Us Part" this Sunday.

Xoxo,

Haley


End file.
